Waking Up to the Dark
by Petalflora
Summary: When Katherine leaves her daughter, Megan Petrova, behind to face Klaus she doesn't know what to do. It's until she actually meets him that she understands him. When Megan meets Kol, the younger and reckless brother, she doesn't know what to expect, except lots of new experiences.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**I would just like to say that this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written and posted and if it weren't for my best friend Caroline I probably wouldn't have posted this. So thank you Caroline for listening to me ramble endlessly about this and that. Also, for asking me everyday to tell you about the next chapter in Waking Up to the Dark. You gave me the courage to write this, so thank you. I love you Care. **

**Also, please go easy on me seeing to how this is my first fanfiction. :-)**** :-)**** :-)**

******Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe it. After centuries of running they finally caught us. Well, they finally caught Katherine after 500 years. I however have only been running for 5 years. You see, there are many reasons why I'm running with Katherine. One of the reasons is because I'm running away. Running away from my old life, my family and most importantly from the memory of the woman I used to call my mother.

When Katherine first found me she told me that she had been looking for me for years, and that she was my mother. I don't know why I believed her. I mean at the time she had been a century old vampire and everyone knows that vampires can't procreate. But, in my defense she did have a good explanation. Katherine told me that she actually had twins out-of-wedlock and not just one baby girl. However, one of the twins died in childbirth. That child was me. The witches however found a loophole and 500 years later here I am.

My name is Megan Petrova and Katherine and I have been running from the scariest thing you could run from in the vampire world. The Originals. It's not like I've done anything wrong to them. All I've ever done was just run with Katherine and trust her, but I guess I can't trust her anymore. You know why? Because, even though we got caught, and even though she always told me that she'd have my back she left me behind. And I still can't believe. I keep wondering, is it because of the fight we had tonight?

_Flashback _

_Earlier that night_

_I was sitting at the bar. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Katherine was busy seducing some guy with a killer upper body and no doubt, lower body into going out back with her. She wasn't even using compulsion so I knew that she was toying with the poor guy. That's how she did it. She just loved the game. I decided to get comfortable knowing that this would take a while, without her using compulsion. I turned around on my stool, facing the bartender._

_"Hey," I called to him. "Can I get one virgin Piña Colada over here please?" Knowing that Katherine wouldn't mind if I got one with alcohol, but I really didn't feel like getting buzzed that night. "Sure," he said, making the drink before setting it down in front of me. He moved on to the other costumers, not even giving me a second glance. I saw a man sitting down next to me, but something felt off. I felt a certain energy being buzzed off of him and it felt dark. I knew in that minute that I needed to get out of there. I set my drink down, called out to the bartender showed him that I was setting down my twenty on the bar and got up to leave. The man who had sat down next to me arm's shot out, grabbing my arm, and pulling me back to my stool causing a gasp of pain to leave my lips before I could control myself._

_"Where do you think you're going little witch?" He seemed to almost snarl out. I was afraid, but only that my fear of getting Katherine and me caught was showing. "Get your hand off me." I snapped at him, which only seemed to make him tighten his grip. I looked into his face for the first time and the first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were black. The kind of black that you expect to see when you look down a tunnel, or into a cave. Not in a man's eyes._

_"So, roaming around with Katerina Petrova, that seems fun doesn't it? I mean there's always that fear of getting caught, and who doesn't love knowing that any supernatural creature could turn them in at any given moment, right?" He asked sarcastically and rhetorically. I knew that soon Katherine would be back and we'd be way more screwed than we already were so I did the only thing I thought of in that moment. I said a quick strength spell that I had learnt from a witch in Egypt when Katherine and I had run there and broke the witches hand.  
_

_He sucked in air to keep from screaming out and let go of my arm to nurse his hand and that when I made a break for it. I ran to the side door as normally as I could and slipped out the door. I saw Katherine drinking from the cute guys neck and ran to her. _

_"Kat, we need to go!" I yelled. "Why?" She asked. "We just got here and I'm not done eating. Plus, it's not even midnight yet." "I know, but they found us. There was a man in the bar. He grabbed my arm and practically threatened me. I broke his hand and came to you." I explained quickly, worry and fear laced in my voice. "What, I can't believe you! I thought I taught you better than that!" She yelled at me, causing me to shrink back in fear. _

_She quickly healed the guy she'd been feeding off before and quickly grabbed my arm, where the man had before, and speeding us to our apartment. She unlocked the door before pushing me inside and running to her room, grabbing the suitcase she kept by the potted plant in case we ever had to run on her way there. _

_"What do we do Katherine? I've never done this before!" I asked her. "I'm going to pack everything I need to get out of here, you aren't going to anything." She told me in an all-knowing voice. I didn't understand. "Wait, but don't you want my help?" "Of course not, you're not coming with me." "Wait, what! You're joking right? You aren't actually leaving me behind? I mean, your my mom." Katherine didn't answer me. My worry and fear grew by the second. "Katherine? Mom? Mom!" I finally, yelled at her in exasperation. "I'm not your mother, stop calling me that!" Katherine yelled at me, finally answering me. As she said this her chocolate-colored eyes stared into my simple browns ones._

_"No, you're lying. You are lying to me. Y-you told me that you were my mother, you s-said that I was yours." I strained out, barely holding back the tears now. "No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do." She replied, in a calm tone. _

_At that point I could no longer hold the tears back. The salty drops started to slowing fall down my cheeks. I tried to hold back my whimpers, but failed. Katherine turned around and for a second I hoped that she would come over to my crying body on the floor and just hold me. She didn't. She turned around and said, "could you please leave?" I got up and walked out of her room and that's when I heard footsteps. I knew Klaus's vampires' were coming, and it was only a matter of time. I. Was. Screwed. So I just sat down on the sofa and waited for them to come. _

_I saw Katherine walk out of her room, a duffel bag over her shoulder and a frame in hand. In the frame was a collage. It had pictures of when I just met Katherine at the age of twelve and she had just saved me from what would be considered a hellhole,not a home. It even had current pictures of us. We made two of the same collages a month ago. _

_Katherine walked over to my still body on the couch and did something I didn't expect after all that had happened that night. She kissed my forehead and whispered to me, "Аз ще се върна за теб, моята човечност и ми беше сладка, сладка дъщеря." (Az shte se vŭrna za teb , moyata chovechnost i mi beshe sladka , sladka dŭshterya.) I understood every word she spoke to me in Bulgarian. She did teach it to me when she first met me._

_"Don't forget Megan, protect yourself, defend yourself, and use your magic if you need to. And don't forget, don't kiss or drink the blood of a vampire, werewolf, or any other supernatural creature you cross paths with. No matter what." Katherine told me, almost in a motherly tone._

_As she slipped out the window, to her escape, she whispered to me, "Аз ще се върна за теб. Обичам те, дъще моя." (Az shte se vŭrna za teb . Obicham te , dŭshte moya .) And another tear slipped from my eye. _

_*End Flashback*_

Five minutes later, the door was burst through. Seven vampires walked through the doorway, the frist two scouting before letting the rest come in. One of them noticed me one the sofa and sped over to me. "You're her witch, aren't you?" He said in a smug tone with a smirk on his face. I didn't reply

"She left me behind, just take me away. You won't find her." I said in a bored tone. They had been searching the apartment for thirty minutes now and I had grown bored. "Fine, let's go." The man from earlier, who also seemed to be the leader commanded. "Let's go." He said to me. "Wait," I said. I grabbed my frame with the collage. "Okay, now we can go." I said. I noticed the leader of the group was looking at me and the frame suspiciously. "What, it's just a bunch of pictures. Sentimental value, okay." He was still looking at me strangely so I decided to have a staring contest with him. "Alright, you can bring it." He grumbled out after our twenty second staring match ended with him blinking.

All of the sudden, his face was in my face. "Good night, I hope you enjoy your nap." The man said to me. Before I could even get out a 'what?' his hand shot out and wrapped around my throat. And then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Megan? I'll update as soon as possible. I have school so it might take a while though. Please review, favorite, follow or whatever. I just hope you enjoyed. I would love to get feedback. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions. See you soon guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wasting All These Tears

Chapter 1

**First of all, I was surprised at how fast this story was read, favorited, and followed. In fact, I was surprised at how fast this story was viewed. So thank you all for that.**

**I would also like to thank all the people who viewed, followed, and favorited this story. The people who followed the story are Peppermintmocha55 (****who also favorited the story), **Evenlight, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, Sblck (who also favorited the story), Scorpiusxlily17, and SurreyShannon. I would just like to say thank you to you guys for trusting me enough, to not mess up this story. Just kidding.

**Also, I thought that some of you might have wanted to know what Katherine said to Megan in Bulgarian so here it is: **

**Аз ще се върна за теб, моята човечност и ми беше сладка, сладка дъщеря. (Az shte se vŭrna za teb , moyata chovechnost i mi beshe sladka , sladka dŭshterya.) = I will come back for you, my humanity, my sweet, sweet daughter.**

**Аз ще се върна за теб. Обичам те, дъще моя. = I will come back for you. I love you, my daughter.**

**So, I'm going to start the story now before you all decide that my story is not worth my continuous rambling.**

* * *

_And you left me_  
_Standing on a corner crying,_  
_Feeling like a fool for trying_  
_I don't even remember_  
_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_  
_I wish I could erase our memory_  
_'Cause you didn't give a damn about me_  
_Oh, finally I'm through_  
_Wasting all these tears on you_  
_These tears on you_

_- Wasting All These Tears, Cassadee Pope_

* * *

I woke up in what seemed to be a luxurious hotel, rather than a prison. I had been tucked under the covers of a bed that was as cushiony as a cloud. I knew that I couldn't lie there all day, not with the situation that was going on. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet landing on the carpeted floor. I walked into the attached bathroom, deciding to check it out first. The first thing I noticed when I walked in there was the giant hot tub and shower. They were probably trying to butter me up to get information about Katherine. To bad for them, because as proven last night, I obviously didn't know anything.

Next I investigated the Living Room. Wait, Living Room. Damn it! Ugh, why can't I have a house like this. I mean there's a giant flat screen, a couch, and a fully stocked kitchen. Once again, I repeat, ugh. I walked over to the couch, deciding that I'd watch a movie or two, knowing that once they knew I didn't know shit they'd probably kill me. I looked over the movies, finally deciding on Vampire Academy. Ironic, isn't it.

* * *

**Klaus's POV (Point of View)**

"Where is she?" I asked, walking into the conference room where all four of my were. Finn sat at the round table, in his chair. Rebekah was sitting down as well, with Kol next to her pestering her about something. Elijah was standing up, playing the older brother part and telling Kol to leave her alone. As soon as I spoke the room went quiet. "Well," I said expecting an answer.

"Who?" Kol said in a sarcastic voice.

"Bloody, Katerina Petrova. I sent seven of my best vampires after her, so where is she?" I answered, knowing that he already knew what I meant.

"Niklaus, sit down, there's something we need to tell you. About Katerina." Elijah said, in a calming voice. I sat down, hoping that they would say whatever they had to say so I could get to Katerina faster. I mean, nothing makes a man crave revenge more than 500 years. "Niklaus, we didn't get her." Elijah said, bluntly. I swear, all I could see when he said those word was red. Pure red. I wanted to kill someone. The look on their faces showed that they clearly knew it too.

"But, we did get someone. A witch, the pictures around the apartment shows that they lived together, and were close." Rebekah added. My head snapped up, glad to know that someone could be tortured for now.

"Where is she?" I demanded to know.

"In one of the luxury dungeons." Kol replied. "What is she doing there?" I asked him, wondering why someone who'd help Katerina be getting luxury when all they should be feeling was pain. "Well, she's not Katerina. Oh, there's also there's the fact that she's only 17 years old." Kol said acting like I was ignorant for not knowing. "Oh." I said, speechless for once, but not for to long. "Well, let's go. I would love to meet one of Katerina's accomplices and find out what she could have offered a seventeen year old girl to get her to go on a suicide mission."

We all got up, and followed Kol, since he seemed to know where her room was.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

Five minutes after I finished watching Vampire Academy I heard the door unlock. I quickly realized that my captors were coming to visit me. I sweeped the popcorn kernels off of my dress with my hands attempting to not look like a mess. First, a man with blue eyes walked in. I realized that he was the guard and one of the vampires that was sent in to get Katherine. His name was Damon, she recalled hearing. Next to him, was another guard, who she realized was his brother, Stefan. He was also went in for Katherine, to bad they're stuck with me.

"I wouldn't worry much about her, she seems pretty harmless. I mean all she's done is watch a movie. She hasn't tried to escape once." Damon said to the Originals who were walking in. First Kol, then Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn following not far behind. _Pretty harmless,_ I'll show him I thought. I then broke him arm with my mind, not even turning around to face him. I heard him hiss out in pain, and when I turned around I had a smirk on my face. Stefan looked horrified, surprised, interested, and glad all at once. All of the Originals had different expressions on their faces. Finn looked surprised, same as Rebekah. Kol was smiling, trying to hold back a laugh, a small smile threatened to show on Elijah's face, and Klaus just seemed to be surprised and deep in thought at the same time.

"Sorry, I just don't like being called harmless." I said walking up to him. Before any of them could make another move I had placed my hand on Damon's arm and a golden glow surrounded it. In seconds, his arm was healed. I gave him a smile, indicating that I was sorry before moving over to the couch and plopping down on it.

"Would any of you like to sit?" I said with a straight face, keeping up my calm façade. Rebekah came over, sat down on the couch, and then stretched her hand out to me. I took it gladly.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She stated proudly.

"Megan. It's nice to meet you Rebekah. I wish we could be meeting on different circumstances." I said sincerely. "Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee, blood?" I asked, using my perfect hosting skills, while I walked over to the kitchen.

"Blood plea-"

"Blood, if you're offering yours." Kol interjected. Suddenly, he was standing in front of me, fangs out and the lines beneath his eyes showing. I didn't flinch, I was used to seeing vampire faces thanks to Katherine.

"Kol Mikaelson, I presume." His vampire face disappeared, and left a very confused, but cute face.

"You aren't scared," He remarked in a surprised voice. "Of course not, Katherine was very creative when it came to scaring me. Most of my skills and emotions are sharpened thanks to her." I said while slipping around him, carrying a mug of AB+ over to Rebekah who was now sitting next to Elijah, with Finn and Klaus on another couch. Kol followed me, then sat down onto the chair that had been placed next to the couch by Klaus and Finn. I handed Rebekah her mug. She took it gratefully.

"I'm sorry for the confusion Megan, but as soon as you answer some questions we'll be happy to let you go." Klaus said, and I could tell that his words had been rehearsed.

"Why are you lying? I know that you have no intentions of letting me go. So, please don't lie to me. I can tell if you're telling the truth anyway, so there's really no point in it." I confessed.

"How could you tell he was lying?" Finn asked, saying the first words that he had said to me that night.

"It's one of my powers. I can always tell if someone is lying." I said looking straight into his eyes. "Sometimes I can also see people's pasts, futures, conscience, ect." I once again confessed. Seeing the fearful look in Rebekah's eyes I quickly added, "it doesn't happen all the time, and it didn't happen with you either Rebekah." I said, calming her down.

"Excuse me for being so blunt," Elijah said. "Why is it that every time you speak of Katerina you talk as if you hate her?"

I then decided to explain what had happened the night before. So I did. When I was finished telling my story everyone was quiet, and I could see that Elijah and Klaus were deep in thought. Kol was the first one to break the silence.

"So why didn't you just use your lying powers on Katherine to see if she really was your mom?" He asked.

"Because, she told me to never use my powers on her. And I trusted her." I said with a soft, and yet angry voice. A cough from where the door was had us all turning our heads. Stefan and Damon stood by the door, and I realized that they had been there the whole time.

"Sorry to interrupt," Damon said. "But, you told me to remind you at 9:00 that you have to meet Rose and Trevor for a business deal."

"It's quite alright." Elijah said, standing up. "It was night to meet you Megan. We'll speak another time." He assured me. They all followed; Finn said a quick goodbye, Rebekah gave me a hug, Kol kissed my cheek and said, "parting is such sweet sorrow." "Are you quoting Shakespeare?" I said in a happy, light tone. "Of course, my dear." He replied. Klaus's goodbye though was strange. For a couple of seconds he just stood in front of me, staring, but then he moved forward, taking my hand in the process, and bringing it to his lips. When he placed his lips on my hand giving it a chaste kiss, I thougtht that my heart skipped a beat. "Sweet dreams, love." He said, leaving me alone with just Stefan and Damon on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

I skipped the meeting, telling Elijah that he, Finn, Rebekah, and Kol could surely handle it. I walked back to my room and when I went inside I pondered on the days events. What was this feeling in my stomach, and why had I kissed Megan's hand when I should have been ripping it off. What was I feeling towards her and why did I feel this way. I lied back into my bed, wearing only my boxers trying to shut up all of the questions flying around in my head. I wonder if she is sleeping alright, I thought. NO. I can not think like this. I am Klaus the mighty original hybrid, and I will not be wondering if a girl is comfortable when she is my prisoner. I went to sleep trying to stop thinking of the sad look of betrayal on her face when she had told her story.

* * *

**So, there's Chapter 1. I hoped you all liked it. I'm going to be pretty busy this week so it might take me a while to update. Also, what do you guys think about the Klaus, Kol, and Megan interaction going on? Let me know. ****I would love to get feedback. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions. See you soon guys!**


End file.
